Embarazado yo?
by fudou-123
Summary: bueno hola a todos, este es un fic compartido con Miike-chan esto es YAOI "comportamientos muy raros se ven en el equipo, bipolaridad?, cambios hormonales, o no, esas ideas estaban muy lejos de ser la realidad..."
1. Chapter 1

Minna, soy yo si flora fudou, con otro fic compartido YAOI es con miike-chan XD y si se preguntan porque no he hecho las contis de mis otros fics, es porque estoy muy atareada esta semana y a duras penas pude hacerles esto nwnUu espero que sea de su agrado ;) ah! y aquí atsuya esta vivo XD

Disclaimer: inazuma leven no me pertenece bla, bla, bla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los chicos del Raimon estaban en el campo de concentración entrenando, aunque en estos días habían pasado algunos sucesos como decirlo raro con los ukes, cambiaban de humor continuamente, comían cosas extrañas como helado con salsa picante, eran mas celosos de lo normal, esas cosas por el estilo…

Endo: y ahora que hice!?-desesperado-

Kaze: déjame endo!-molesto-

No se sabia como pero Kaze estaba furioso con su novio, la razón, bueno eso lo intentaba de buscar nuestro alegre capitán, bueno ahora un capitan desesperado casi arrastrándose y suplicando a su uke el motivo de su enojo…

Endo: Kaze dime!

Kaze: no te hagas! Le estabas coqueteando a esa chica de la tienda de deportes-molesto-

Endo: p-pero si solo me estaba diciendo si ya había llegado mi pedido-llorando estilo anime-

Kaze: mentiroso!

Y mientras tanto algunos del equipo veían la discusión de la pareja…

Tsunami: uh! Que mal, pobre endo -compadeciéndolo-

Hiroto: diría más bien extraño-confundido-

Mido: jo! Y si Kaze dice la verdad-mirando a su novio-

Nagumo: estas loco, es endo por todos los cielos como haría alguien como el algo así-burlón-

Suzuno: mm concuerdo-tranquilo-oye nagu tengo hambre, me traes algo?-mirándolo-

Nagumo: eh!? Ni que fuera sirviente-molesto-

Suzuno: -mirándolo mal- o vas y me traes helado de vainilla, o no te hablo!-amenazante-

Nagumo: por eso digo que voy volando!-echando a correr a buscar el helado-

Goenji: Shiro amor espera!-dice llegando a escena detrás de su novio-

Shiro: no quiero!-dice con el seño fruncido y sus ojos llorosos mirándolo-

Goenji: dime que hice mal!?-histérico-

Shiro: no te hagas!-apunto de llorar-

Goenji: n-no llores, juro no volver a hablar con ella, lo juro! Solo quería que me regalara azúcar! Yo te amo!-aun histérico-

Shiro: lo siento! No sé que me pasa-llorando levemente y limpiándose las lagrimas-

Goenji: amor cálmate -limpiándole las lágrimas-

Tsunami: que raro-confuso-

Tachi: porque lo dices-sonriendo-

Tsunami: por nada-sonriendo-

Tachi: tsunami, me puedes traer arroz con salsa picante y chocolate?-tímido-

Tsunami: este bien-dice confundido mientras va a la cocina-que raro-susurro-

Aphrodi: atsu-chan mi angelito porque lloras!?-histérico llegando con su novio calmándolo-

Atsuya: *snif* un perro me intento morder, *snif* y-y me asuste!-llorando abrazado a su novio-

Hiroto: hoy todos andan raros no crees mido-mirando a mido-

Mido: puf! Lo de siempre-indiferente-

Hiroto: si tu lo dices-inseguro-quieres que vayamos por un helado?

Mido: no, no tengo ganas-tranquilo-

Hiroto: "WTF! Es el fin del mundo mi mido no quiere helado!?"-pensó al borde de un colapso mental si no fuera por que unos gritos los despertaron de su trance, y de quien eran pues de fudou y Sakuma, con unos nerviosos novios al lado, kido y Genda para ser mas precisos…

Fudou: cállate pingüinomaniaco!-furioso-

Sakuma: no tu cállate pelón!-igual-

Fudou: kido dile algo!-gritándole a su novio-

Kido: eh!?

Sakuma: Genda!-haciendo lo mismo-

Genda: tranquilícense-nervioso intentando poner calma-

Sakuma: no lo defiendas! Acaso te gusta!?-furioso-

Fudou: pues a lo mejor tiene mejores gusto!-gritándole a Sakuma-

Sakuma: grrr! Genda!-quejándose infantilmente-

Genda: que!? No! Que!?-histérico y confuso-kido!-buscando ayuda-

Kido: eh!?

Sakuma: Genda!

Genda: Sakuma!

Fudou: Genda!

Genda: fudou!

Sakuma: kido!

Fudou: kido!

Genda: kido!

Endo: kido!

Kaze: kido!

Hiroto: kido?

Kido: -explotando de ira-SE PUEDEN CALLAR!? SUS GRITOS, LLORIQUEOS Y PATALETAS SE ESCUCHAN POR TODA LA CIUDAD INAZUMA!-grito furioso para terminar de respirar profundamente intentando recuperar la calma, mientras todos al oírlo gritar lo volteaban a ver…

…y mientras los ukes se ponían tristes y con sus ojos llorosos…

Ukes: *snif*

Semes: no lloren!-intentando calmarlos-

Ukes: *snif* no podemos evitarlooo buaaa!-llorando-

Nagumo: bien hecho cuatro ojos! Mira lo que hiciste!-gritando- Calma suzu, ya paso-abrazándolo con tono de dulzura-"que raro, suzu normalmente es frio y fuerte"- pensó preocupado-

Suzuno: me grito! Buaa-refugiándose en el pecho de su novio-

Hiroto: mido que paso!?-acariciando su cabeza-

Mido: no se *snif* hirooo-llorando-

Endo: Kaze calmate!-sobando su espalda-

Kaze: endooo buaaa- abrazándose a el-

Aphrodi: calma mi niño-tono dulce mientras lo abraza atrayéndolo mas hacia el-

Atsuya: *snif* m-me asusteeeee! Buaaaa- aferrándose a el-

Tsunami: tachi, todo esta bien, tranqui amorcito-tranquilizando a tachi mientras limpia sus lagrimas con sus manos-

Tachi: tsuna-miiiii-llorando-

Genda: tranqui pingu, no llores-abrazándolo-

Sakuma: leoncitooo *snif* ki-do me asus-toooo buaaaa!

Shiro: shuuya! *snif*-llorando aferrado a su novio y temblando levemente-

Goenji: shh, ya paso, calma lobito-intentando calmarlo-dame una razón para no matarte-furioso refiriéndose a kido sin mirarlo-

Kido: explote! Y cállate que yo estoy en las mismas-mirándolo mal-akio no me pegues bebe-decía agarrando los brazos de su novio que le estaba pegando sin nada de fuerza en el pecho-

Fudou: idiota! Sabes que no me gusta que me grites!-decía con los ojos llorosos-

Kido: lo siento, no volverá a pasar lo prometo, pero ustedes han estado muy raros estos últimos días-dijo extrañado- se sienten mal o que…

Goenji: en eso tienes toda la razón, será mejor llevarlos al medico, le diré a mi padre que los revise-serio-

Endo: mm tienen razón, bien los lleváremos al medico A TODOS-recalcando la frase-

Y así aunque unos no querían ir, terminaron aceptando por las peticiones de sus novios, la cita seria dentro de dos días aunque para los semes era toda una eternidad, y eso de "todo llega a su tiempo", que pasaba, venia de rodillas o que!?...y así todos los semes después de pasar un día del incidente se encontraban todos sentados en los comedores exhaustos, la razón, sus ukes…

Tsunami: me muero! Tachi me hizo ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad inazuma en busca de chiles mexicanos picantes con crema batida-decía desparramado en el piso-

Goenji: al menos no cree que le estas siendo infiel con la primera persona que se te ponga en frente-de brazos cruzados-

Nagumo: ja! Ustedes están de suerte, me toco buscar helado sabor a mantequilla, MANTEQUILLA! Y LO PEOR ES QUE EXISTE!-decía hastiado e incrédulo-

Endo: y a mi que ni me dejan ir a la puerta sin darme un montón de preguntas o cosas raras como: a donde vas!? Quien es ella!? Es tu amante verdad!? Dime lindura!?-decía con un aura depresiva rodeándolo-

Aphrodi: saben adoro a mi niño es mas, me encanta cuando me ignora! Pero ahora esta tan pegado a mi que apenas y puedo ir al baño solo! Se volvió mas infantil de lo que es ese violable shota!-haciendo gestos con sus manos como "porque a mi!?"

Hiroto: y mi mido no quiere comer helado! Ahora se volvió adicto a la carne! CARNE! Y DE CERDO!-grito tomándose el cabello con ambas manos tirándolo-

Genda: y a si? pues a mi Sakuma me ha puesto a ver documentales de hasta 5 HORAS acerca de los pingüinos, antes le gustaban pero ahora solo piensa en eso, es mas CASI ME HACE DISFRAZAR DE UNO!-llorando estilo anime

Goenji: y a ti kido? Que te ha pasado con fudou?

Los demás: mirando a kido

Kido:-sentado de brazos cruzados-…creo que me estoy empezando a asustar, no me insulta! No me pega! Es todo lo contrario de lo que era! Parece una película de miedo, se ha vuelto sensible y, y, y ah! no se como describirlo! Es como decir parecido a Shiro pero mas adorable! Y no se niega a tener sexo conmigo! Ese no es el akio fudou que conozco!-aterrado-

Genda: serás masoquista! Esta todo en bandeja de plata y tu te quejas!?

Endo: tiene razón!-mirando mal a kido-

Aphrodi: eso es ser súper masoquista…

Hiroto: te envidio

Tsunami: seee

Goenji: aunque si me dices que esta así parecido a Shiro, da miedo, pero enserio kido!? Eres el que mejor esta con esta situación, ni si quiera estas en la abstinencia por kami! Quien te entiende!?-molesto-

Kido: a ver, si soy masoquista bien! Lo acepto! Mi mente es muy retorcida aunque no lo crean, si les dijera lo que hago con akio me tacharían de enfermo sexual, psicópata, o yo que se, simplemente no me excito! Felices!-molesto

Los demás: -dando un paso hacia atrás-

Tsunami: creo que nos dijiste todo-mirándolo incrédulo igual que los demás mientras nagumo se acercaba con paso vacilante, una sonrisa y se sentaba al lado de kido, apoyando su mano en su hombro y diciendo…

Nagumo: te entiendo, se como se siente-decía arrogantemente mientras los demás pensaban cosas como "no jodas enserio!?" o "pobres de fudou y suzuno" y también "júntate con el decían…es un buen chico decían…será divertido decían…no tiene nada de malo decían!..." y esas cosas por el estilo…

…en fin lo único que podían hacer era esperar que llegara el otro día para saber que era lo que tenia a los ukes tan raros… y no saben la sorpresa que se llevaran…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno y hasta aquí el primer capi XD espero que les haya gustado ewe ya es tarde así que los dejo con esta XD sayo y gracias n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi :D este fue escrito por miike-chan *3* en lo personal esta super xD pero ustedes mis queridos lectores opinen por su cuenta *-*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el hospital. Cada uno tomo un turno diferente. En el hospital Inazuma habían muchos doctores así que no sabrían con quien les tocaría. El primero en pasar fue Fubuki quien iba a ser atendido por el padre de Goenji.  
: Oh, Fubuki, que sorpresa  
Fubuki: Si, es que… todos dicen que e estado extraño desde hace días.  
: Oh bueno entonces vamos a ver que tienes.  
El reviso a Fubuki, y le dijo que lo esperara un momento, Fubuki tan solo estaba pensando en que le diría esta muy preocupado.  
: Oh, que buena noticia! Creo que…  
Fubuki: ¿Pasa algo?  
: ¡Si, que voy a ser abuelo!  
Fubuki: ¿¡Q-que!?

-

Tachi: ¿Ese no fue Fubuki-san?  
Goenji: Creo que si, voy a entrar a ver que paso.

-

: Es una muy buena noticia, aunque no sabía que tenías algo con mi hijo  
Fubuki: ¿A-algo? ¿Y-yo?  
Goenji: ¿Papa?, ¿Fubuki?.. ¿Que pasa?  
Fubuki: N-nada Shuuya, nada nada.  
: Nada, que voy a ser abuelo!  
Goenji: ¿Abuelo?  
Fubuki: Si que al parecer tiene una hija perdida…  
: Es de Fubuki, y tuyo.  
Fubuki: Gracias por su ayuda señor Goenji… -Dijo mientras lo miraba con cara de quererlo matar.  
Goenji: Espera, es decir q-que… Shirou esta…  
Fubuki: Hai…  
Fubuki y Goenji salieron tomados de la mano, Goenji iba delante de Fubuki todos quedaron con cara de ¿Qué paso? Se habían escuchado un millón de gritos y luego sale un nuevo Goenji.  
Endo: ¿Y Fubuki, estarás bien?  
Fubuki: Hai  
Todos: Que bien…  
Goenji: Durante unos meses  
Fubuki: SHUUYA!  
Endo: Durante…  
Kaze: Unos…  
Endo: ¿Meses?  
Fubuki: Hai, no es nada a lo que se le llamaría grabe.  
En ese momento el numero cambio, era el turno de Kazemaru. Tan solo pensaba que si así estaba Fubuki, ¿Cómo estaría el?  
Endo: Kaze-chan te puedo acompañar.  
Kaze: No, es mejor que te quedes aquí. –Dijo mientras le daba un beso  
Fudou: Que tierno, pero seria mejor si fueras RAPIDO!  
Kaze: Ya va, ya va  
Endo: Vamos Kaze-chan  
Kaze: Endo, te dije que me esperes.  
Endo: Esta bien –dijo haciendo un puchero.  
Kazemaru entro al consultorio allí estaba el padre de Goenji.  
: Oh! Kazemaru, este es un día de muchas sorpresas, hace unos minutos atendí a Fubuki.  
Kaze: Si bueno es que varios de los chicos están aquí, ya que dicen que varios incluyéndome estamos muy extraños.  
El estaba revisando a Kazemaru.  
Endo: Se puede, Bueno ya entre  
: Pero miren quien es, Endo Mamoru  
Kaze: Si Endo, ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Dijo mientras se baja su camisa  
Endo: Solo quería ver como estas Kazemaru.  
: Si bueno porque ahora voy a ver que tiene Kazemaru.  
Kaze: -Endo, te dije que me esperaras afuera-  
Endo: -Lo se pero no pude esperar Kaze-Chan-  
Kaze: -No importa, me lo prometiste-  
Endo: -No, nunca te prometí nada-  
Kaze: -Pues…-  
: Bueno aquí están los resultados. Y… Kazemaru, Endo, les tengo una buena noticia!  
Endo: ¿Kaze-chan… digo Kazemaru va a estar mejor?  
: Si, si no es nada de que preocuparse, tan solo es que, Kazemaru, no sabía que tenias algo muy, pero muy escondido.  
Kaze: ¿Y-Yo? ¿Algo… escondido?  
Endo: ¿Qué tienes escondido Kazemaru?  
: Creo que eso te involucra a ti Endo… Ya que vas a ser papa  
Endo: Y-yo, espere ¿Por qué?  
Kaze: Discúlpelo, él es un poco tonto a veces, creo que le explicare luego  
: Esta bien. Cuídate bien Kazemaru  
Kaze: Hai!  
Y el pobre de Endo seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, Kazemaru tan solo le explico con cómodas y muy entendibles palabras lo que estaba pasando.  
Endo: Oh… Así que eso paso. –Dijo luego de que Kazemaru le explicara.  
Kaze: Si, pero es mejor no decirle a los demás. Eso incluye a Goenji, Fubuki, Midorikawa, Tachimukai, Tsunami, Atsuya, etc.  
Endo: Y a Hiroto y a Aphrodi  
Kaze: Tampoco Endo, a Nadie!  
Tachi: Kazemaru-san, estará bien?  
Kaze: Si, no es nada grabe, al menos… eso creo.  
Hiroto: Disculpa que Endo llegara allá, le dijimos que no fuera pero ¿Quién puede detener a Endo?  
Mido: Nada más Kazemaru.  
Hiroto: Bueno, eso es verdad.  
Minutos Después otro numero cambio, era el turno de Fudou. Kido lo tuvo que atar de manos y piernas para que no saliera corriendo, ya que Fudou no le gustaban los hospitales.  
Kido: Vamos Fudou.  
Fudou: Iras tu solo.  
Kido: Pero a mi no me tiene que ver un doctor.  
Fudou: No voy a ir!  
Kido: FUDOU Deja de comportante como un niño  
Fudou: A si veamos quien es tan niño –Dijo mientras se iba al consultorio  
Tachi: ¡Wow!  
Kido: Eso se debe hacer, llevarle la contraria.

Fudou llego a donde el padre de Goenji, y lo examino lo más que pudo, ya que con tanta rabieta que tenía Fudou, no se podía hacer casi nada  
Kido: FUDOU! Compostura! Quieto! Callado! O lo que quieras pero ¡YA!  
Fudou: Snif* Kido, eres muy malo  
Kido: ¡Pero es la verdad!  
: Kido, deja de gritarle. Eso es malo para las personas embarazadas.  
Kido: Pero, entonces, eso es… Fudou entonces…  
Fudou: Y-yo? *Snif* Embarazado? –Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas  
Kido: Al menos ya se sabe porque esta tan… Bipolar  
Fudou: ¿¡Yo, Bipolar!? Jajajaja!  
Kido: Y como hago como para que al menos deje de ser Bipolar y todo eso.  
: Con el tiempo  
Kido: T-tiempo?  
: Si y cuando te pida que le traigas comida hazlo, es muy importante. Y no le grites.  
Fudou: Jajajaja Ahora tengo Sirviente.  
Kido: ¿Sirviente?  
Fudou: Jajaja! Si y te ordeno que me cargues  
: Ya lo oíste  
Kido: De casualidad…¿No le pago para que yo le sirviera?  
: No, es mejor antes de que ocurran cosas malas.  
Kido: M-Malas? Peor que esto?  
Fudou: *Snif* ¿Qué quieres decir? Tu no eres el embarazado!  
Kido: Hai… -Dijo mientras cargaba a Fudou.

-

Atsuya: Miren! Kido salió vivo, Jaja que milagro.  
Hiroto: Pero mira bien, esta cargando a Fudou  
Tachi: Miren me llego un mensaje de texto.  
Jajajajaja tengo sirviente.  
Tachi: Es de Fudou y dice que ahora tiene sirviente.  
Atsuya: ¿Sirviente?  
Tachi: Hai, Oigan por cierto, donde están Suzuno-san, Nagumo-san, Sakuma-san y Genda-san  
Mido: Suzuno dice que no necesita ver a un doctor, así que se fue y Nagumo como siempre detrás de él. Aunque nadie le dijo que no se fuera, al menos que Nagumo se allá ido para decirle que necesita ver a un Doctor. Y Genda y Sakuma creo que se quedaron dormidos.  
Aphrodi: Tu crees? Con la cara que tenía al salir Suzuno, no creo que ni su novio lo convenza si cruza por esa puerta me voy a arrodillar y aplaudirle.  
Atsuya: Dice eso solo porque esta seguro. Aun así y llegara no lo haría.  
Tachi: Oh miren el número cambio. –Dijo mientras veía su número. Soy yo, Tsuna, despierta.  
Tsunami: Hai… dame 5 minutos.  
Tachi: Tsuna, es el Doctor.  
Tsunami: Hai, Hai adelántate  
Tachi: esta bien pero no te quedes dormido  
Atsuya: Tranquilo, que si lo hace yo te lo llevo  
Aphrodi: Atsuya!  
Tachi: No gracias  
Atsuya: Esta bien…  
Tachimukai entro al consultorio del Padre de Goenji. El Padre de Goenji lo examino rápidamente, momentos después entro Tsunami.  
Tachi: Y bien, Me voy a recuperar.  
: Si, Aunque no creo que sea algo que te valla a doler mucho, Felicidades! Estas embarazado  
Tsunami tan solo logro poner cara de sorprendido cuando noto que Tachimukai ya se estaba despidiendo del Doctor  
Tachi: No se preocupe por el, yo… me lo llevare.  
Tsunami: T-t-t-t-ta-tachi, ¿Cómo?  
Tachi: Tsuna ¿Cómo una persona queda embarazada?  
Tsunami: Bueno primero dos personas se enamoran y luego ha…  
Tachi: Eso lo se! Te lo digo para que te des cuenta!  
Tsunami: Oh… Te parece si vamos a comer helado  
Tachi: ¿Uno?  
Tsunami: Emm, Si  
Tachi: Y otro para tu hijo Tsuna!  
Tsunami: Hai… esto afectara drásticamente mi dinero.  
Tachi: Jeje…  
Atsuya: Tachimukai, Como te fue.  
Tachi: Muy bien, dicen que pronto me voy a recuperar, dice que  
Tsunami: E-e-emba-bara-zado  
Mido: T-tachi, embarazado?  
Tachi: Si, pero no me preocupo por ello, Tsuna esta aquí aunque tenga mas miedo que yo.  
Tsunami: Tachi, Em-ba-ra-za-do?  
Tachi: Si, mas tarde te explico, y Alguien debería de Despertar a Sakuma-san y a Genda-san.  
Tsunami: Em-ba-ra-za-do?  
Mido: Genda! Sakuma! ¿Es que acaso no podíamos venir a otra hora, es muy temprano?  
Sakuma: Ya te oí porque gritas tan duro  
Mido: Yo? No estoy gritando duro!  
Sakuma: SI lo haces!  
Mido: No lo hago!  
Sakuma: Si lo haces!  
Mido: No lo hago!  
Sakuma: Si lo haces!  
Genda y Hiroto: ¡Ya entendimos!  
Sakuma: Gomen, pero es que es temprano y me despertó!  
Genda: Si si Sakuma si…  
Sakuma: En fin, que numero va?  
Mido: No ah cambiado, pero va por el 41  
Genda: Al menos nos despertaron a tiempo seguimos nosotros  
Tachi: Bueno, MattaNe!  
Mido: Adiós Tachi, Cuídate.  
El numero cambio y ahora era el turno de Atsuya. Entro y saludo al padre de Goenji, sin antes estar haciendo alguna que otra queja.  
Astuya: ¿Eso duele?  
: No.  
Atsuya: Y, y eso que esta tocando?  
: Tampoco.  
Atsuya: Esta bien.  
: Listo creo que tengo todo, Y… Oh creo que estas igual que tu hermano  
Atsuya: ¿Y que tiene Shirou o que?  
: Bueno es como la quinta vez que digo esto hoy pero, es la extraña verdad. Estas embarazado, Felicidades!  
Atsuya: Y eso es.. ¿Bueno? ¡Eso es malo, horrible, terrible, horroroso! Es peor que tener cáncer *Snif*  
: No diría que es tan malo, pero cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme, además puedes contar con tu hermano, esta igual que tu.  
Atsuya: I-igual que yo *Snif*Snif*  
: Si al parecer, los de Raimon son un poco… olvídalo.  
Atsuya: E-esta bi-bien *Snif*  
Atsuya salió a ver a Aphrodi  
Aphrodi: Oh mi lobito rosa, que te paso!  
Atsuya: Tengo Cáncer!  
Aphrodi: Oh no!  
Atsuya: Era broma, era broma. Es algo muy privado que debemos hablar mientras me preparas algo de comer que tenga Salsa picante y helado.  
Mido: Yo también quiero!  
Atsuya: De malas porque es para mi  
Aphrodi: Si, si, si como sea, vamos Atsuya a prepararte algo con Salsa picante y Helado –Si es que no se derrite el helado con la Salsa-  
Atsuya: Dijiste algo?  
Aphrodi: Nada, nada, que te quiero mucho.  
Atsuya: Ah… Esta bien. Vamos a comprar la salsa picante, en mi casa no hay.  
Aphrodi: Ayúdenme.  
Hiroto y Genda: Pobre…  
Sakuma y Mido: Oigan!

Hiroto y Genda: Gomen  
Genda: Pingui, ya no es tu turno  
Sakuma: Oh, si cambio el numero…pero, no quiero ir, si me dice que voy a morir en varias horas  
Genda: Bien, así sabrás cuanto tienes para divertirte conmigo  
Sakuma: Y si me dice que tengo cáncer!  
Genda: Le pagare para que también me diga lo mismo  
Sakuma: Y si dice que los pingüinos se extinguieron  
Genda: Me convierto en pingüino  
Mido: ¿Cómo llegaron de hablar de enfermedades a Pingüinos?  
Genda: No lo se, solo sé que Sakuma tiene que ir con el doctor.  
Sakuma: No!  
Genda: Si, vamos  
Sakuma: Yo solo!  
Genda: Esta bien  
Sakuma: No mejor ven conmigo  
Genda: Esta…  
Sakuma: No mejor yo voy solo, luego me ves desnudo.  
Genda: ¿Acaso te le vas a desnudar al doctor?  
Sakuma: No!  
Genda: Entonces!  
Sakuma: Mejor acompáñame celoso!  
Genda: Ahora soy celoso…  
Sakuma: No eres. Fuiste!  
Genda: Que bien porque…  
Sakuma: Fuiste, eres y serás celoso!  
Genda: Ayúdenme…  
Sakuma: Oh, y ahora pides ayuda! Mejor me voy!  
Mido Y Hiro: ¿De donde salieron estos dos?  
Sakuma: De una persona!  
Genda: Si, si bueno, vamos –Dijo mientras le cubría la boca.  
Sakuma: …  
El estaba intentando revisar a Sakuma, no sin antes Sakuma decir que era un acosador y luego de ello venían las disculpas por parte de Genda.  
: Oh… Ahora se porque esta tan…  
Genda: Bipolar, Insoportable, Grosero, celoso?  
Sakuma: ¡GENDA!  
: Bueno, Bueno ya.  
Sakuma: Bueno nada! Que tengo!  
: No que tienes, Estas embarazado por eso esa Bipolaridad.  
Sakuma: ¡Yo no soy Bipo…¿QUÉ?!  
Genda: Bipolar.  
Sakuma: ¡Eso no lo otro! No puede ser!  
Genda: Oh… A de que estas embarazado… Si puede ser, aunque fue…  
Sakuma: Si, aja… -Dijo mirándolo aterradoramente.  
Genda: No es nada, fue mi culpa.  
: Tan solo Cuida de él, y no lo mates  
Sakuma: ¿Matarme?  
Genda: Tranquilo pensaba en hacerlo pero… Olvídalo  
Sakuma: ¡GENDA!  
Genda: ¿Qué? Bueno vámonos, faltan mas personas… Gracias por todo  
Sakuma y Genda Salieron, mientras Sakuma parecía un Disco rayado diciendo; ¿Yo, Yo, Yo, etc?  
Mido: Hiro Tengo miedo de entrar, Todos salen con cara de ¿Qué me paso?  
Hiroto: No creo que vallas a salir con esa cara.  
Mido: Y si salgo como atsuya!?  
Hiroto: Al menos sabes quien es el Padre, ¿No?  
Mido: Si, bueno aunque Atsuya debe de saber quien es.  
Hiroto: Supongo… Y si sales así, no te preocupes. Para eso estoy yo.  
Mido: No, te vas a quedar como todo padre  
Hiroto: Es decir…  
Mido: Sentado en sofá, con una camisa llena de manchas, viendo una película tonta por la T.V  
Hiroto: Jeje… No, te lo prometo  
Mido: ¿Por el dedito?  
Hiroto: Por el dedito  
El numero cambio, Midorikawa le dijo a Hiroto que él iba solo. Entro al consultorio y el lo examino.  
Mido: Señor, ¿Qué tengo?  
: Nada en especifico, solo que estas Embarazado –Dijo ya aburrido.  
Mido: ¿E-Enserio?  
: Hai…  
Mido: ¿Se-seguro?  
: Hai, no es mucho lo que hay que hacer, solo cuídate.  
Midorikawa salió del consultorio y se acercó a Hiroto.  
Hiroto: ¿Y…?  
Mido: Solo diré que tienes que cumplir lo que prometiste y no quedarte en el Sofá…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta aquí el capi :D es que ella lo hizo hasta ahí n_nUu

En fin! Dejen reviews ;D


End file.
